


on earth with you

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kissing ficathon on livejournal.<br/>Prompt:<br/>This town isn’t big enough for the both of us. Let’s run away together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on earth with you

the problem with caroline is also probably elena's favorite thing. she isn't stagnant, never stays still. caroline likes road trips, loves getting out of mystic falls and running away to somewhere with chilly weather; places where she can wear scarves and pretty winter coats.

elena, likewise, never moves. when her parents die, she becomes so still she sometimes thinks her heart will simply stop beating. elena considers what it would be like if her breathing paused, then died. it would be quick and easy, and she would never have to think again. her brain would die and so would the rest of her body, and people would mourn her but eventually she'd be forgotten. it wouldn't require any difficult work, and she'd be able to move on. elena doesn't believe in the afterlife - she doesn't much believe in anything - but she knows she must have a soul. something is keeping her body from shutting down, and it isn't just caroline's insistence. 

nothing changes as the years go by, not really. elena has a hard time moving forward and caroline is constantly looking for the next best thing. the occasional hand touch they exchange seems simple, forgettable. caroline helps elena accept her vampirism, accept the hurt, in ways that by now stefan and damon certainly can't. and they attend college together, because what else would they do? faking being normal is all they really have in a world that's cracked with living dead girls and boys. they're still young, endlessly seventeen (or eighteen, in elena's case), and what they learn stays with them.

"come on," caroline begs, and there's a whine in her voice. she tangles her fingers in elena's and scoots closer to her on the bed. "we have to go. just for a while, a week at most. it's not like we're going to miss anything important." caroline giggles a little hysterically and picks up elena's hand, kissing each of her knuckles. her mouth hesitates and hovers over elena's daylight ring and she smiles. "it'll be fun."

elena remembers hazily the last time they really kissed. it had been once when caroline was angry at tyler, mid-senior year, before stefan came back. before damon became so permanent. and caroline had kissed hungrily, but she was so careful, always touching elena like she was the most fragile thing she had ever been near. and caroline's always cold hands were so smooth against elena's bare skin, and she beckoned so strongly and always gave elena just the right amount of time to catch her breath.

elena kisses caroline again on that bed, for the first time in months. careful, gentle, soft, unprecedented. an accident, in some ways. thinking about it too much will just result in frenzied panic, and elena wants to be happy, just for a moment. except now they don't have to be careful with each other, and they touch and tug at clothes with nothing but pure abandon. elena feels her veins pop and when she touches caroline face, eyes still closed, she knows the same thing is happening to her best friend. hands curl in hair. bodies press feverishly together - except that their skin is always cold as ice.

"i'll go with you," elena whispers against caroline's open mouth, and neither of them is breathing much. "of course i'll go with you."

she feels caroline smile against her lips, and rush in for another, harder kiss.


End file.
